Tyrant (Canon, Composite)/Custerwolf98
|-|With Coat= |-|Without Coat= Summary Tyrant: An invincible ruler with unavoidable, unstoppable, absolute power. The absolute pinnacle of the Virus for which its named,Tyrants are nearly invincible juggernauts of strength that only the mightiest of weapons and beings can contain. In 1988, the time came for the ultimate in bio weapons to be created. After two promising , but ultimately worthless candidates were impeached from the race for perfection, Umbrella's greatest mind, one William Birkin ,( the man who would become God, but that's a story for another day) among other achievements, would create the model that all other Tyrants would abide by, the T-103. The Ultimate Lifeform, (for the time) and the Precipice of T-Virus Evolution, at least in regards to its non-fused, pure form, the T-103 is a last resort and only to be used for the most important missions, for fear of it demolishing everything around it. To this end, T-103's must be given a Limiter Trench coat that will forcibly suppress the vast majority of the power as to prevent them from potentially wiping out everything they look at and keeping them in control with the eyes on the prize, meaning their so called "Super" Forms are actually their True bases. Other models include Ivan's, smarter, more easily able to blend into target populations; Thanatos , named for the Tyrannical Greek Deity of Death and capable of stretching its limbs; One breakthrough was Tyrant R ,a model with even greater power and protection compared to a regular T-103, as well as one unidentified model that heavily resembles them (given the Eastern Slavic Civil War was more than a decade after Raccoon Cities end , they're likely even greater than R), and lack the weakness of an exposed heart altogether, or T.A.L.O.S., the despot that is both man and machine. Of course there's one more Tyrant Model (you know the one), but his is another day. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, Possibly Higher for T-001, 8-B. Likely Much Higher for T-002, At Least High 7-C, Likely Higher for T-103's and variants, Possibly High 7-A( in an hypothetical actual super form and not just their unrestricted bases)(see Feats). Possibly High 7-A '''for Ariego. High '''2-C, would be 2-B with V-ACT/transformaitons, Possibly 7-B for the T-Virus itself (see Licker page) Name: Tyrant, Mr X, Terminator, Doctor Evil, Frankenstein's Monster, T-001 (Proto-Tyrant), T-002, T-103, T-0400TP (Tyrant R) Thanatos, Tyrant Armored Lethal Organic System (T.A.L.O.S), Ivan, Ariego Origin: Resident Evil Gender: Created from Male test subjects and their hormones; also cloned from Sergei Vladimir : Presumably Male Age: Varies depending on date of creation; Some of the first ones were created in the 80s and 90s. Depends on the model Classification: Created from human test subjects; T-Virus creation Powers and Abilities: Body Manipulation via the T-Virus, Enhanced Bite, Berserker Mode and/or''' Rage Power' in Super Form,' Enhanced Senses' from T-Virus, 'Natural Weaponry via body parts, Reactive Evolution' and Improved Physiology in general via the virus and V-ACT, Increased Strength via increased muscle tissue and mass due to affected hypothalamus; Tyrant R's Super Form gained rock-like skin, '''Types 1, 2 and 7 Immortality' and/at least Longevity (even without functioning respiratory or cardiovascular systems and only still possessing a autonomic nervous system, those infected will still become zombies and exist without them. For this same reason, zombies and subsequent forms are utterly immune to pain and have no sense of self preservation and will fight until something dies . Thusly their will is essentially bottomless, and Tyrants are superior to all of this), Acid Manipulation (can vomit their stomach acid as a weapon), Biology Manipulation, Shape Changing Genetic Level (As explained in the Licker page the progenitor virus alone would have to be old and powerful enough to predate life itself due to its properties, which Tyrant and Tyrants naturally scale to; In a nutshell as the Ultimate Lifeform and ultimate form of a T-Virus creature Tyrants would logically be able to do anything any other T-Virus creature can but better, See some instances here and here, as well as here .),' Chi Manipulation,' Chi Emission ( see end of attack potency section), Resurrection, Resuscitation, Undead, Low to Mid-Low Regeneration, ( an example),' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elasticity for Thanatos, Indomitable Will' (see above),' Pain Suppression', (see above),' Resistance To Biological Attack for the Virus itself (see Thanatos in the durability section) Enhanced Superhuman Athleticism, Poison Manipulation (see Zombie/Licker page) Self Sustenance Type 1 and possibly 3' Attack Potency : At Least Wall level, likely Much Higher ( T-002 right after waking up impales normal Wesker through glass in a single blow.) Likely City Block level, Likely Much Higher '( Knocks out Chris or Jill in a single whack . Chris and Jill can endure blows from Crimson Heads , see Zombie/Crimson Head/Licker page.) '''At Least Small Building level, Possibly Higher '( Demolishes a massive part of the Spencer Mansions stone ceiling instantly . '''At Least Large Town level, Likely Higher(T-103's onward surpass all other T-beings . Some of the largest and mightiest T-Virus related creatures are T-Gators , Gravediggers and T-Abyss Malacoda Parasite infected whales. The Queen Zenobia, which the Malacoda casually sunk and destroyed , is 148,000 tons . In order to so casually destroy such a vessel, the Malacoda would have to have an at least similar amount of mass , and T-103's and onward, at least in their Super Forms would scale to all of this.) At Least City Block level, Likely Much Higher ( Tyrant R shook an entire stone bridge twice before jumping hundreds of feet or more to Ada's location, also shaking it with its jump. This could also mean that the first two tremors it caused were it from jumping from possibly many miles to possibly across the whole city, meaning it was shaking everything in sight with only its jumps. Thanatos can do something similar. Some info on bridges ) At Least Large Town level, likely Much Higher '''( Tyrant R is even stronger than regular T-103's) '''At Least Large Town level, likely Much Higher (TALOS has its own rocket launcher. Rocker launchers in Resident Evil one shot Tyrants . It's tentacle cables can harm itself and destroy steel plating, as well as shoot lasers . Some more TALOS info.) At Least Wall level, Likely Much Higher '( Mr X marks his grand tyrannical debut. Instantly and casually punches through a wall right where Ben Bertolucci was standing with pinpoint, accuracy, than proceeds to casually drag him through said wall for seconds before finally popping his skull like a melon while Limited. Damn right and he'll do it again; Can be seen leisurely enjoying walks through walls .) '''At Least Building level, Likely Higher '( Limiter X punches the tower ground in the massive blast furnace room and shakes the whole structure .) 'At Least Multi-City Block level, Likely Much Higher '( Limiter Tyrant slings around Lickers like slingshot slugs and one shots them with themselves , than finishes one of em off with a relaxed stomp; after that he proceeds to casually swat away a truck while chasing one of em with no relevant momentum loss , than one shots it with enough leftover force to easily puncture a tanker truck. Another instance of Limiter Tyrants leisurely blitzshotting Lickers. Also, Tyrants shaking the area with every step ) ' At Least Multi-City Block Level, Possibly Town + or Higher '( Parasite Super Tyrant, by virtue of being the boss of Longest Yard and final boss of the Echo Six segment, is heavily implied to be responsible to the demolishing of this entire train. For reference, the most massive train in the world from the Guinness Book of World Records is 79,500 tons. Also keep in mind this train existed in 1993, and regardless of continuity the Raccoon Incident took place in 1998, and Resident Evil is'nt exactly limited by real life to begin with. Even smaller average trains are 142 metric tons or so; Instantly sends a presumably loaded and massive shipping container hundreds of feet and creates an explosive tremor with its jump impact right afterwards, and can do the same with simple blows. Some info about shipping containers ) '''At Least Large Town level, Likely Higher ( goes Super Mode right through its Limiter (note the screws coming off, then everything else, many seconds after the explosion right in the middle of the aftermath)).At Least Small Building level, Likely Much Higher '( Completely explodes an entire squad of troops with a single ki blast.) ' At Least Wall level ''' (Limiter Tyrant can fight somewhat on par with and decently faze Williams first form for a time. He had a good run.) '''Small Island+ level ( Diego had transformed beyond his base before fusing with Glenn, and Ariego is larger than Diego on his own . Whats more the A-Virus is half T half Plaga, meaning Ariego would likely be even more powerful than the likes of TALOS or Tyrant R, and possibly even canon Nemesis.) Multi-Universal/Low Multiversal, would be Multiversal if transformed (See Leon page for X Zone info)( While T-103's themselves do not appear in X Zone, Nemesis does, and the cast fights a number of them throughout the game, despite wearing their limiters, and since Nemesis is just a T-103 made smarter and further immortal by the NE-Alpha Parasite with better regen T-103's and variants would also be consequently be low multiversal, and this is while suppressed by limiters, and if they were to experience V-ACT they would be multiversal. (See Feats) Specifically they would be worth at least 3982384000 universes.). As for other models, Tyrant R would be at least twice as strong, and Ariego, made of the A-Virus which is T+Plaga and a fusion of a transformed beyond base Diego and Glenn would be even stronger. So a composite Tyrant would be worth at at least 7,964,768,000 universes, at least 8,000,000,000 when rounded, with the rock-like skin of R, the added plaga abilities from the A-Virus, the weapons of TALOS, the stretchable limbs of Thanatos, and the greater intelligence of Ivans. Speed : At Least Above Average Human, possibly Peak Human ( Proto-Tyrant can antagonize elite STARS member Rebecca Chambers)' At Least Subsonic or +, likely Supersonic or Higher '( T-002 can casually deflect rocket launchers at point blank range from a neutral starting position, T-103's and their variants being superior models obviously scale to this.)' '''At Least Supersonic + Likely Much Higher ( T-103s are superior' to all other T-Virus'creatures' .)''' At Least Supersonic +, Likely Much Higher( Ivans, and by extension other T-103's and variants can keep up with Prototype Virus Wesker, who can casually dodge bullets while firing his own and barely looking at Chris, and can even blitz him more than once and leap dozens of feet up walls right behind him despite him having a head start by a couple of seconds; Tyrant R jumped hundreds of feet to where Ada was in moments, also shaking the bridge and everything in sight with its jumps, this combined with the first two tremors implies it crossed many miles or even large swaths of the city with only a few jumps.) At Least Supersonic +, Likely Much Higher, FTL to MFTL ( See Leon page) ( X can grab and push you so quickly when in range it looks like he's teleporting and its impossible to react to if you hadn't thrown a flash bang before hand, and even then it's a skin of your teeth situation and not a good idea. Speaking of flashbangs , those arent even a guarantee that you'll be fast enough to evade him or that he'll be significantly affected enough to not still blitz you. Trying to run past him while he's opening and crouching under a door will also do you no good. While this is pre-RE4 Leon and T-103s should still be close to this) At Least Supersonic +, Likely Much Higher '( Limiter Tyrant slings around Lickers like slingshot slugs and one shots them with themselves,then overtakes a Licker despite its massive head-start ,then swats away a truck with no relevant momentum loss and blitz-shots it despite it propelling itself off a tanker truck, with it barely even having time to do so in the first place; rips open a steel gate with Leon only barely having enough time to react despite being on guard. Another instance of Limiter Tyrants leisurely blitzshotting Lickers.) '''At Least Transonic, likely Much Higher '( Super Tyrant Finesses a medium tank round as point blank as possible before it even leaves the barrel, and before that utterly finesses a rocket at point blank range while running towards it and Leon , as well as dodging another one before that at point blank range despite being off guard, and even watches it go by. Heres an instance of a T-103 finessing a rocket launcher at point blank range despite recovering from a jump, or deflecting it twice in a row at point blank range despite being stunned . Blitz-shots 3 Lickers mid-air before they can react despite them being mid-swing. ) 'At Least Subsonic '( Limiter Tyrant manages to get a hit in on Williams first form despite their equal start ) '( Possibly FTL+ to Massively FTL) '( X overtakes Leon from multiple feet away with only a vigorous power walk , complete with the same sort of blitz-grab as mentioned previously. See Leon page. While pre RE4 they should still be relatively close to this level.) '''Ftl+ to MFTL ( See rocket catching scene above. T-103 variants such as Nemesis and definitely ones decades afterwards such as Ariego should be this level as well. ) would be Possibly MFTL+ with V-ACT/Further transformations beyond their full-power/super bases ( See Feats)| MFTL+ for Ariego '( See end of Attack Potency) 'Lifting Strength : At Least Class M+, Likely Higher(T-103's onward surpass all other T-beings . Some of the largest and mightiest T-Virus related creatures are T-Gators , Gravediggers and T-Abyss Malacoda Parasite infected whales. The Queen Zenobia, which the Malacoda casually sunk and destroyed , is 148,000 tons . In order to so casually destroy such a vessel, the Malacoda would have to have an at least similar amount of mass , and T-103's and onward, at least in their Super Forms would scale to all of this.) At Least Class 10, Likely Much Higher '( Mr X introduces himself by squishing a helicopter into a wall even more than it already was single-handedly with no effort while Limited. Limiter Tyrant can also casually throw cars and send them flying dozens of feet; Limiter Tyrant casually rips open a steel gate .) '''Class 50+, Possibly Higher '( Super Tyrant stops a medium tank and would have flipped it over were it not for the Licker that sacrificed itself.) 'At Least Class K, Likely Higher '( Super X casually uses a train car as a battering ram . 'At Least Class K , Possibly Class M+ '( Parasite Super Tyrant, by virtue of being the boss of Longest Yard and final boss of the Echo Six segment, is heavily implied to be responsible to the demolishing of this entire train. For reference, the most massive train in the world from the Guinness Book of World Records is 79,500 tons. Also keep in mind this train existed in 1993, and regardless of continuity the Raccoon Incident took place in 1998, and Resident Evil isn't exactly limited by real life to begin with. Smaller trains or cars are 315000 lbs or 142 metric tons or so.) 'At Least Class M+, Likely Higher '( goes Super Mode right through its Limiter (note the screws coming off, then everything else, many seconds after the explosion right in the middle of the aftermath)) '''Striking Strength : At Least Wall level, Likely Much Higher| Likely City Block level, Likely Much Higher| At Least Small Building level, Possibly Higher| At Least Large Town level, Likely Higher| At Least City Block level, Likely Much Higher| At Least Large Town level, Likely Much Higher| At Least Large Town level, Likely Much Higher| At Least Wall level, Likely Much Higher| At Least Building level, Likely Higher| At Least Multi-City Block level, Likely Much Higher| At Least Multi-City Block level, Possibly Town+ or Higher| At Least Large Town level, Likely Higher| At Least Small Building level, likely Much Higher| At Least Wall level| Small Island+ level| Multi-Universal/Low Multiversal| Would be Multiversal Durability : At Least Wall level, possibly Higher '''( The Proto-Tyrant was dumped into chemical disposal but survived to the events of RE 0) '''At Least Wall level, likely Much Higher '(Ivan's and by extension other T-103's and variants can fall dozens of feet with no damage '''At Least Wall level, likely Much Higher '( T-002's can already tank/borderline no-sell small arms fire with no reaction, let alone T-103's and beyond.)'''At Least Large Town level,' Likely Higher' ( T-103's and variants are superior to all other T creations . Some of the largest and most durable T-Virus related creatures are T-Gators , Gravediggers and T-Abyss Malacoda Parasite infected whales. The Queen Zenobia, which the Malacoda casually sunk and destroyed , is 148,000 tons . In order to so casually destroy such a vessel, the Malacoda would have to have an at least similar amount of mass and can also constantly endure gatling gun fire for the entire fight . Another gigantic T-related creature is the T-Veronica created Veronica Complex. One of the most major processes of T-Veronica is for the host to be able to combust their own blood and turn them into proverbial ki blasts. V Complex can tank these same veritable ki blasts multiple times , and T-103's and onward, at least in their Super Forms would scale to all of this.) At Least Large Building+, Likely City Block 'level or '''Higher '(Tyrants and their Limiters are completely immune to anything weaker than rocket launchers or anti tank guns or above. Combined with the previous scaling this would also put the top tier weapons of the Resi verse at '''Least Large Town+ '''level, '''Likely Much Higher or even Large Mountain level/Small Island level ( if they would be able to hurt actually transformed Tyrants and not just their full power bases) ( See Feats) '''as rocket launchers consistently one shot Tyrants and reduce them to giblets ( This will be incredibly important in the profile for the ultimate viral menace Resident Evil has to offer: The G Virus.).Gatling guns improved so much in the span from Revelations to Damnation that they can instant kill Super Tyrants, as can the plane missiles of that time. Regardless, Tyrants have monstrous durability.) '''At Least Building + ( Tyrant R is absorbed by Nyx , an unclassified B.O.W. that absorbs life forms and is larger than cars. Some time after Nyx's death R shows back up again later that day fine to challenge Ada Wong .) Possibly City Level '(Thanatos can survive an injection from Daylight , a serum specifically designed to combat the T-Virus, (see Zombie/Crimson Head Licker page)) '''At Least Large Town Level, likely Higher '( Tyrant R in its Super Form thanks to its larger size and rock-like skin is even more durable than regular T-103's ) 'At Least Large Town level, likely Higher '( Tyrant R can manage to not get one shot by resi-verse rocket launchers, which tend to one shot even Super Tyrants.) 'At Least Wall level, likely Much Higher '( Mr X makes his presence known by falling down 1000's of feet after being dropped from his drop helicopter.. Falls right through the RPD while Limited standing completely still expressionless ; X with his Limiter on in RE2Make can completely no-sell weapons as powerful as grenade launchers, some of the most powerful weapons in the game that can even give Lickers a run for their money. Acid Rounds barely effect his limiter at all , let alone him; He gives so little of a crap about flame or acid rounds he'll slugger you right after a direct hit, no selling sub-machine gun fire all the while. While this may seem impressive, as mentioned on the Licker page even those and their lesser forms have little to no issues with such things, and for for Tyrants especially , its just Tuesday .) 'At Least Building level, Likely Much Higher '( Super Tyrants such as X can constantly stand in an entire room full of magma with no damage at all, as for the context of this point in the story in general , depending on the version X either fell in a vat of molten steel, magma or a similar substance while fighting Leon and Ada, or an entire massive blast furnace room full of it, this feat in particular consisting of the latter, said feat also shows sthe size of the room and sheer amount of hot stuff quite well) 'At Least Building +, Likely Much Higher '( Limiter Tyrant and said limiter utterly no-sells a point blank tanker truck explosion, than goes Super Mode right through its Limiter (note the screws coming off, then everything else, many seconds after the explosion right in the middle of the aftermath)). 'At Least Large Town level, Likely Much Higher, Would be Possibly at least Small Island+, Likely Island level or much Higher if they were to hurt an actually transformed Tyrant( See Feats) '( Super Tyrant is only momentarily hurt by rocket launcher that explodes almost next to it) ' Small Island+ level '( Ariego, the fusion of Glenn Arias and Diego Gomez can take multi-skyscraper level railguns , 4 of em to be exact, and the shot still travels until it flies offscreen, meaning its even more powerful, maybe even Small City level. For reference . Keep in mind a transformed ( and thusly Possibly Island level, see Tyrant page) Full-Power Nemesis could take an umbrella railgun, the Demon Sword of Paracelsus , from 2 decades previous , and that was a transformed Nemesis, and this was Ariego, a Tyrant-like being ( a fusion of Glenn Arias and Diego Gomez made possible from the Animality Virus,a fusion of T and Las Plagas. Diego fusing with Glenn would mean that the already transformed beyond base form Diego would be even stronger than normal T-103's or their variants, and possibly canon Nemesis ) and vastly more powerful rail-gun compact and streamlined enough to be held by a trained human.) 'Possibly City level for the T-Virus itself '( see Zombie/Crimson/Head/Licker page) '''Multi-Universal/Low Multiversal, would be Multiversal if transformed (See Leon page for X Zone info)( While T-103's themselves do not appear in X Zone, Nemesis does, who the cast fights a number of times throughout the game, despite wearing his limiter, and since Nemesis is just a T-103 made smarter and immortal by the NE-Alpha Parasite with better regen T-103's and variants would also be consequently be low multiversal, and this is while suppressed by limiters, and if they were to experience V-ACT they would be multiversal (See Feats). Specifically they would be worth at least 3982384000 universes.) Stamina : Vast, possibly Endless ( Superior to all other T-Virus creatures, (see Zombie/Crimson Head/Licker page)) Range : Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with Rocket Launcher and laser shooting Tentacle Cables for TALOS and''' with Thanatos's stretchable arms, as well as NE B Parasite for Parasite Super Tyrant '''Standard Equipment: Limiter Trench coat or Internal Limiter. Jack or Chip in head to receive orders with. Tentacle Cables able to fire lasers for TALOS, as well as its own Rocket Launcher. TALOS is connected to Red Queen Computer Intelligence : Below Average Human to Above Average Human level or Higher '''Superior to all other T-Virus beings and the ultimate form a T-Virus being can take. T-00 and its companion were able to hunt down Leon, Claire and Sherry from the RPD to the secret sewers all the way to the super secret lab NEST and constantly harass and track them from the 29th to the 30th. The abysmal failure that is the Proto Tyrant was able to hunt down Rebecca Chambers and Billy Coen throughout the secret lab they were in. TALOS recieves and executes commands from the Red Queen. Tyrant R was self aware enough to understand and recognize it had a bomb implanted in its chest and ambushed Carter who was holding the button when he and Linda weren't paying attention so he could be free. Tyrant R also discovered Ada Wong just from jumping about the city. Ivan's can coordinate their attacks and use homing missle launchers . T-103's can also open doors like zombies and climb ladders , jump down them and destroy cameras so they're not recorded . Learning Impaired''' to Below Average Human in Super Form due to bloodlust and completely uncontrollable. Weaknesses: Can be easily and comically fooled into its own would be demise due to their need to complete their mission. Has attacked its own allies i.e Hunk. Difficult to control even with its limiter built to curb its rage, power and random mutations; Tyrant R was fiercely independent enough to murder its controller despite wearing its limiter. One Tyrant went Super Mode right through its own Limiter despite being in mint condition after a point blank explosion. Bloodlusted in Super Form. Pre 2011 models have exposed hearts. Feats : Being superior to all other T-Virus related creatures by default ( including Lickers, of course), Shaking entire gigantic furnaces, Fodderizing City Block level Lickers like no ones business, Demolishing entire trains and sending presumably full massive shipping containers flying hundreds of feet, Ki blasts (the manhuas go to some nutty places), Being able to challenge William Birkin and the G- Virus for more than a few moments ( or being able to stand up to him at all in any of his forms, to be frank), Inferior experimental models being able to deflect rocket launchers point blank no effort, (and T-103's and by extension variations being able to do the same in rapid succession while off guard or running towards it), Being able to blitz Wesker, the most famous Resi villain infamous for blitzing, Being able to jump hundreds of feet and shake entire stone bridges and structures, Being able to finesse a tank at point blank range before it fires in the first place and stop that same tank, easily grasping train cars and helicopters, Flexing through their own Limiters, Tanking being dumped into acid chemicals or falling into gigantic magma furnace rooms, escaping from absorption, Requiring rocket launchers or higher weapons to fight them on a traditional basis, Being able to survive those same rocket launchers, Barely being fazed at all by acid or falling thousands of feet, Being able to resist the anti-virus specifically designed to destroy it, The T-Virus being implied to be able to survive the destruction of an entire city (Explained in the Licker page), As for the T-Virus's multiplier, while it's not really stated exactly what type of whale was infected, the most common and largest variety are the 200 ton blue whales. so based on that the base boost from normal to Infected would be an at least 740 times boost ( T-Abyss is not stated to give a larger or smaller boost than the regular one), and given how casually the Malacoda whale was demolishing the Zenobia, this is the absolute bare minimum, and Tyrants, are superior to this by being superior to all other T-created creatures, which would include this; Lickers by virtue of being able to hurt them would also be close to this level which would make them at least 13454 times as powerful as 11 ton regular zombies, and many times stronger than Crimson Heads, which as shown previously already one-shot zombies to begin with, so they would at least be a few times stronger than vanillas. Superior Licker types would be even greater than this. Applying this same multiplier to Malacoda Whales if they transformed further would make T-Infected Whales Possibly Island level. Tyrants would also have even higher versions of these multipliers by virtue of being the ultimate T-Virus beings. So the base T-Virus mulitplier would be 740, Likely Higher, with a high end of at least 13454 one from the total amount of transformations/V-ACT, and Tyrants would undergo these transformations much quicker than other creatures. Given the doubling in size when going full power limiters probably limit half of a tyrants power, making them at least 296000 tons. If they transformed further after entering their Base Super Form this True Super Form and not a misnomer/resulting boost would be astronomical, at least 3982384000 tons, or Small Island+. And this would only be the vanilla versions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fists, Claws, T-Virus Transmission Key: T-001 (Proto-Tyrant, vastly inferior model, Resident Evil 0) T-002 ( improved albeit inferior model, Resident Evil 1/Resident Evil Remake, Umbrella Chronicles)T-103 (Mass Produced Model, base form with Limiter; The main template for other variations, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 2 Remake and many other games and media) T-103 (Mass Produced Model, Super Form) Ivan (cosmetic and more intelligent T-103 variation with Limiter; non limiter or super- self never revealed, Umbrella Chronicles) T-0400Tp/Tyrant R (T-103 variation, starts off like normal T-103 until removal of limiter, Resident Evil Outbreak) T-00400 TP/Tyrant R(Super Form) Thanatos (Super Form) (T.A.L.O.S. ( Tyrant Armored Lethal Organic System, base form with Limiter, Resident Evil Umbrella Chronicles) T.A.L.O.S. (Super Form) Unidentified Tyrant Model (base form with Limiter, looks incredibly similar to T-103's; Possibly an improved version, Resident Evil Damnation) Unidentified Tyrant Model (Super Form) Parasite Super Tyrant (T-103 with a NE-B Parasite, Super Form. In a nutshell an inferior Nemesis with less intelligence, no weapons and no control over tentacles, Resident Evil Operation Raccoon City) T-103 (base form with Limiter, Biohazard 3 Last Escape Manhua ) Ariego ( Resident Evil Vendetta) Note: Nemesis is so much more popular powerful and different than other Tyrants he more than deserves his own profile (Coming Relatively Soon). Another important thing to note is that T-002's and their variants have a different kind of limiter than T-103s, one implanted in their bodies. Thanatos was aesthetically modeled after T-103's, so he would have the same kind of limiter as he does not wear the coat version. Some Tyranical Tunes, Classical Commanding Compositions and other treats to enjoy while reading. Some Vendetta tunes . A Composite compilement (in a not entirely accurate but nevertheless entertaining order) of the Raccoon war and its tragic beginnings can be seen here ProjectUmbrella is also a good place to go for everything Resi aside from the wiki. ' Others 'Notable Victories: 'Notable Losses:' 'Inconclusive Matches:' Category:Custerwolf98 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3